


Does God Care?

by bwimin



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover with Death Note, Gen, Supernatural Elements, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Villain Midoriya Izuku, You don't need to watch or read Death Note to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwimin/pseuds/bwimin
Summary: After Bakugou carelessly threw Izuku's hero journal out the classroom window, it was only natural that Izuku would search for it. Except that he doesn't find his journal, instead, he finds another notebook that really just seems like a joke at first."The human whose name is written in this note shall die" was the first rule written inside this notebook.When a dire situation rears its ugly head, Izuku is forced to use it because, in spite of the chances of how thisshouldn'teven work, he had no choice other than to hope that everything would turn out alright when he couldn't do anything to help. Or so he'll later tell himself to ease the guilt when the notebook actually works.Update (December 28 2017): I'm rewriting the first two chapters, actually the second one is going to be completely changed, and I'll begin reposting in the new year.Update (November 4 2018): not abandoned.





	Does God Care?

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, I'm posting it on a whim. It's also a prologue of sorts...

_Kacchan, how could you be such an idiot?!_ Izuku vented as he turned a corner.

 

_If I had actually jumped off the school roof then you would have been the cause of a suicide! That’s practically murder!_

 

He frantically searched for journal no. 13 along the perimeter of the school. It should have landed relatively close to where Kacchan tossed it out the window.

 

_Damn it, think before you speak!_

 

Izuku’s eyes landed on the koi pond and it appeared that the fish were nipping at a book. He reached out for it, but it wasn’t his journal. _Death Note,_ it read on the front in rather elegant writing. He plucked it out of the water and much to Izuku’s surprise, this notebook wasn’t drenched at all. What’s more was that it was as though the notebook was so black that it didn’t just seem to absorb light, it consumed it. As Izuku flipped through the pages, he discovered that all of them were blank. It was only on the inside of the front cover that there was something written in the notebook.

 

“The human whose name is written in this note shall die,” Izuku muttered the first line to himself and merely skimmed over the rest. It was awfully detailed but it was just some joke, wasn’t it? Whatever, he had another notebook that he desperately needed to find. But he stuffed this one into his bag out of sheer curiosity anyway.

 

To add to his misfortune, he hadn’t been able to find journal no. 13 no matter where or how long or hard he looked. So unless the wind somehow managed to pick it up and carry it away then it might as well be gone forever. But maybe some other kid, perhaps Kacchan or one of his lackeys, had picked it up- then again, why would they go through such an effort after throwing it out already.

 

Izuku gave up after only God knows how long- he even went so far as to stick his hands into the pond and blindly run his hands over the bottom, which resulted in a few small nicks on his hand from some jagged rocks.

 

* * *

 

 

“Without a quirk? No, I don’t think you can be a hero.”

 

To hear these words come from All Might of all people- to say it shattered Izuku’s heart was an understatement. His own mom didn’t believe in him, and now the one person he looked up to more than anyone else didn’t either.

 

Once All Might got off the rooftop and into the stairwell, Izuku let tears well up in his eyes. His heart was aching so badly.

 

After ten minutes, more or less, Izuku regained his composure and patted his eyes and nose dry with his uniform sleeve. He exited through the same stairwell but didn’t bother walking through the city in search of a hero’s fight going down as he usually did, Izuku was exhausted and he just wanted to go home.

 

Then his ears rang because of the blaring sirens of the police cars that raced in the direction that Izuku had just come from.

 

 _Oh crap, I should follow them and check out what’s happening!_ This thought flickered in his mind before slowly dying out. As Izuku stood stock still, some people that were running away from the scene bumped into him. But this time, he followed.

 

Eventually, Izuku passed by a store with televisions on display, they were tuned into the news and just as he was about to look away, he could have sworn he recognized the familiar red glint of Kacchan’s eyes.

 

Izuku zeroed in on the television screens and came to a stand to see if it really was him. He heard his heart begin to thud in his ears as soon as he was certain that it was Kacchan being held hostage by the same sludge villain from earlier.

 

Thoughts of how this was all Izuku’s fault fled into his mind, the guilt overwhelming him. He could run back but what could he do-

 

_the notebook._

 

In a world where people had powers that already defied the laws of nature, what were the chances of a notebook that could kill people?

 

Izuku backed himself up against the display window so that the few stragglers left running wouldn’t bump into him too. He knelt down on the ground and pulled out the notebook and a pencil then read over the first few lines of the inside cover. Izuku knew what he had to do.

 

Miraculously, the screens flashed with the sludge villain’s identity. There was a picture of the villain in a more solid form with their age, supposed height, a concise description of their appearance but most importantly, _the villain’s name._ It was just what he needed.

 

* * *

2

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

* * *

 

 

With the villain’s face in mind, Izuku rushed to write down the characters he read on the screen across the first page.

 

Now all that was left to do was to count down.

 

* * *

 3

If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

* * *

 

 

_Forty… thirty-nine… thirty-eight…_

 

The live camera focused on the heroes that stood on the sidelines and Izuku witnessed how hesitant they were to do anything. In all honesty, that made his blood boil. But in all fairness, Izuku already knew that Kamui Woods wouldn’t be able to do much since the whole area was set ablaze nor would Mt. Lady be able to activate her quirk in such a narrow space and so on.

 

_… seventeen… sixteen…. fifteen…._

 

The interval of time between how long Kacchan blinked grew and his angrily furrowed eyebrows began to relax. _No!_

 

_… four… three… two…_

 

For a second, Izuku feared that it hadn’t worked. Nothing changed about the scene that played in front of his eyes.

 

_… zero._

 

* * *

 4

If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

* * *

 

 

All of the sludge suddenly splattered onto the concrete. Kacchan stumbled forward, chest visibly heaving as he violently coughed, then he immediately fell on all fours where the ground wasn’t wet with what was left of the villain. Izuku flinched once he saw Kacchan vomit some of the mucky green fluid.

 

 _He’s safe now._ And that’s what mattered.

 

Izuku finally exhaled the moment paramedics were seen running towards Kacchan before the same news reporter flashed across every screen.

 

“The villain appears to have suddenly- fainted?” A tone of doubt rang in her voice. “Reasons as to why are unknown. As far as we know, none of the quirks of the pro-heroes currently present have this effect. Perhaps it was the middle school boy that was held hostage or someone in the crowd that had done this. Whatever the reason, we will find out so stay tuned.”

 

She then went up to Death Arms and began to interview him but Izuku wasn’t paying attention. Did he just kill someone? A villain, sure, and one that almost killed him too, but they were a live, sentient being. Although they didn’t look like a normal human- then again, mutant quirks were able to alter one’s physical appearance anyway- they were a human nonetheless. As was evident since the Death Note worked on them. The sludge villain sure didn’t have the dignity of one though. But what right did Izuku have to judge?

 

The streets were as empty as they were silent. Izuku shakily hugged his knees and leaned his forehead against them, his back against the cool, glass window. Tears began to build up in his eyes once again.

 

He lifted his head to stare at the unseeming notebook that harmlessly laid open beside him. Its blank pages turned on their own in the slight breeze.

 

This was too much.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first bit of fic I've posted on ao3 despite being an avid reader on this site myself for like four years, but constructive criticism or even any pointers to grammatical or spelling errors are welcome in the comments.
> 
> Since Izuku is also quite the strategist himself, I wanted to read something where he had the power of the Death Note and since I couldn't find that, I have to write it lmao
> 
> Update: I'm quite anal at times, this doesn't affect anything except what I understood in DN canon but I'm just going to pretend How to Use I-III are on the inside cover and all the rest is in the guidebook.


End file.
